The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology and, more particularly, to a color filter array, an image sensor including the same, and a method of acquiring infrared (IR) data using the same.
A three-dimensional (3D) image sensor that provides depth data as well as image data is being researched and developed. A color filter array (CFA) used in the 3D image sensor may include a color pixel for acquiring color data of an object and an infrared (IR) pixel for acquiring depth data of the object. A method for acquiring high quality color and IR data from the color filter array having both a color pixel and an IR pixel is being researched and developed.